kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Hero Heisei Generations: Winter Break Combining Special/Transcript
(The story starts in Mordecai Okumoto at Genm Corp.) *(-First Scene: Super Mario Gashat, Link Gashat, Sonic Gashat and Yoshi's Island Gashat are on the desk) *'Mordecai Okumoto': I finally have them all! Gashats with powers of the Legends! *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: Mordecai Okumoto meets Ex-Aid Riders) *'Mordecai Okumoto': Are you Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami, Taiga Hanaya and Kiriya Kujo? *'Emu Hojo': Yeah. You are? *'Mordecai Okumoto': I'm Mordecai Okumoto the deputy director of Genm Corp. *'Hiiro Kagami': You work for Genm Corp.? *'Mordecai Okumoto': That's right. Here. *(Mordecai Okumoto throws a Super Mario Gashat, Link Gashat, Sonic Gashat and Yoshi's Island Gashat to Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami, Taiga Hanaya and Kiriya Kujo) *'Mordecai Okumoto': Use that. *'Emu Hojo': What's this? *'Mordecai Okumoto': It's the Super Mario Gashat, Link Gashat, Sonic Gashat and Yoshi's Island Gashat. Use these new gashats. There all yours. *'Hiiro Kagami': Thanks. *'Mordecai Okumoto': You're welcome. *'Emu Hojo': These are... new Gashats? *'Mordecai Okumoto': That's right. *(-Next Scene: Mordecai Okumoto is talking to G.O.D.) *'King Dark': Did they know your scheme? *'Mordecai Okumoto': No. They didn't. *'King Dark': Excellent. *'Mordecai Okumoto': Can I change to Apollo Geist II? *'King Dark': Of course. Go ahead. *'Mordecai Okumoto': Apollo Change! *(Mordecai Okumoto transform into Apollo Geist II) *(-Next Scene: Kyurangers' Secret Mission) *'Shou Ronpo': Okay, everyone. The new kyutama called the Unicorn Kyutama. Only five of them to find it. Now then. It's Kyulette Time! Now let's see what it is. Lucky! *'Lucky': Alright, Lucky! *'Shou Ronpo': Garu! *'Garu': Yeah! *'Shou Ronpo': Naga! *'Naga Ray': Hmm. *'Shou Ronpo': Hammie! *'Hammie': Yay! *'Shou Ronpo': Spada! *'Spada': Si! *(At outside) *'Garu': How are gonna find the Unicorn Kyutama? *'Spada': No idea. *'Lucky': I think the Unicorn Kyutama is under the bushes. (Pointed at the Unicorn Kyutama is under the bushes) *'Spada': That was easy. *'Lucky': Yeah. Hammie, grab the Unicorn Kyutama! *'Hammie': OKyu! *(Hammie grabs the Unicorn Kyutama) *'Lucky': Way to go, Hammie. *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: *(-Next Scene: * * * * * *'Emu Hojo': *'Mighty Action X Gashat': Mighty Action X! *'Hiiro Kagami': Skill Level 2. *'Taddle Quest Gashat': Taddle Quest! *'Taiga Hanaya': Tactics No. 2. *'Bang Bang Shooting Gashat': Bang Bang Shooting! *'Kiriya Kujo': 3rd Gear. *'Bakusou Bike Gashat': Bakusou Bike! *'Giri Giri Chambara Gashat': Giri Giri Chambara! *'Kuroto Dan': Grade X. *'Dangerous Zombie Gashat': Dangerous Zombie! *'Kamen Rider Chronicle Gashats': Kamen Rider Chronicle! *'Toki Meki Crisis Gashat': Toki Meki Crisis! *'Hurricane Ninja Gashat': Hurricane Ninja! *'Gamer Drivers, Buggle Driver and Buggle Driver II': (Duel) Gashatto! *'Nico Saiba': Game Start! *'Parado': Max Dai... *'Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami, Taiga Hanaya, Kiriya Kujo, Kuroto Dan, Parado, Asuna Karino, Haima Kagami, Nico Saiba and Saki Momose': Henshin! *'Gamer Drivers': The Strongest Fist! What's the next stage? Gachan! Level Up! Mighty Jump! Mighty Kick! Mighty Mighty Action X!/Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!/Ba-Ba-Bang! Bang-Ba-Bang! (Yow!) Bang Bang Shooting!/Bakusou Dokusou Gekisou Bousou Bakusou Bike! A Gacha! Giri-Giri-Giri-Giri Chambara!/Mazaru Up! Akai kobushi tsuyosa! Aoi Puzzle rensa! Aka to ao no kousa! Perfect Knock Out! *'Buggle Driver and Buggle Driver II': Buggle Up! Dangerous Zombie!/Dreaming Girl!(Wow!) Koi no Simulation! Otome wa itsumo Toki Meki Crisis! (Wow!) *'Gashat Voices': Enter the Game! Ri-Riding the End! *(Emu Hojo, Hiiro Kagami, Taiga Hanaya, Kiriya Kujo, Kuroto Dan, Parado, Haima Kagami, Asuna Karino, Nico Saiba and Saki Momose transfom into Ex-Aid Riders) *'Lucky': Let's go, guys! *'Stinger, Garu, Balance, Champ, Naga Ray, Hammie, Raptor 283, Spada, Hoshi Minato, Shou Ronpo, Kotaro Sakuma and Tsurugi Ohtori': Yeah! *'Seiza Blasters and Ryutsueders': Seiza Change! *'Houou Blade & Shield': C'mon the Change! *'Lucky, Stinger, Garu, Balance, Champ, Naga Ray, Hammie, Raptor 283, Spada, Kotaro Sakuma and Tsurugi Ohtori': Star Change! *'Hoshi Minato': Wish Upon a Star! *'Shou Ronpo': Garyou Tensei! *(Lucky, Stinger, Garu, Balance, Champ, Nāga Ray, Hammie, Raptor 283, Spada, Hoshi Minato, Shou Ronpo, Kotaro Sakuma and Tsurugi Ohtori transfom into Kyurangers) *'Egyptus': Just who do you think you are? *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 1! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #2': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 2! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. V3! *'Eagleman': Eagleman! *'Kamen Rider Spider': Kamen Rider Spider! *'Kamen Rider Thor': Kamen Rider Thor! *'Kamen Rider Loki': Kamen Rider Loki! *'Kamen Rider Sif': Kamen Rider Sif! *'Kamen Rider Valkyrie': Kamen Rider Valkyrie! *'Kamen Rider Heimdall': Kamen Rider Heimdall! *'Kamen Rider Predator': Pre-da-tor! *'Kamen Rider Ninja': Kamen Rider Ninja! *'Kamen Rider Black Widow': Kamen Rider Black Widow! *'Kamen Rider Mobile': Kamen Rider Mobile! *'Kamen Rider Puzzle': Kamen Rider Puzzle! *'Kamen Rider Arachnid': Kamen Rider Arachnid! *'Kamen Rider Thor Shin': Kamen Rider Thor Shin! *'Kamen Rider Red X': Kamen Rider Red X! *'Kamen Rider Steel': Kamen Rider Steel! *'Kamen Rider Ant': Kamen Rider Ant! *'Kamen Rider Spider Shin': Kamen Rider Spider Shin! *'Kamen Rider Liberty': Kamen Rider Liberty! *'Kamen Rider Ant RX': Kamen Rider Ant RX! *'Kamen Rider Predator Alpha': Kamen Rider Predator Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Predator Omega': Kamen Rider Predator Omega! *'Kamen Rider Predator Sigma': Kamen Rider Predator Sigma! *'Kamen Rider Patriot': Kamen Rider Patriot! *'Kamen Rider Ant Shin': Kamen Rider Ant Shin! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #3': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 3! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #4': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 4! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #5': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 5! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #6': Kamen Rider U.S.A. 6! *'Kamen Rider Falcon': Kamen Rider Falcon! *'Kamen Rider Winter Soldier': Kamen Rider Winter Soldier! *'Kamen Rider Hawkeye': Kamen Rider Hawkeye! *'Ironrider': Ironrider! *'Kamen Rider War Machine': Kamen Rider War Machine! *'Kamen Rider Black Panther': Kamen Rider Black Panther! *'Kamen Rider Iron Fist': Kamen Rider Iron Fist! *'Kamen Rider Fury': Kamen Rider Fury! *'Kamen Rider Power Man': Kamen Rider Power Man! *'Kamen Rider Jewel': Kamen Rider Jewel! *'Kamen Rider Power Woman': Kamen Rider Power Woman! *'Kamen Rider Daredevil': Kamen Rider Daredevil! *'Kamen Rider Wasp': Kamen Rider Wasp! *'Kamen Rider Citizen V': Kamen Rider Citizen V! *'Kamen Rider Mach-IV': Kamen Rider Mach-IV! *'Kamen Rider Techno': Kamen Rider Techno! *'Kamen Rider Atlas': Kamen Rider Atlas! *'Kamen Rider Songbird': Kamen Rider Songbird! *'Kamen Rider Meteorite': Kamen Rider Meteorite! *'Kamen Rider Charcoal': Kamen Rider Charcoal! *'Kamen Rider Jolt': Kamen Rider Jolt! *'Kamen Rider Shino': Kamen Rider Shino! *'Kamen Rider Samurai': Kamen Rider Samurai! *'Kamen Rider Shinobi': Kamen Rider Shinobi! *'Kamen Rider Nijitsu': Kamen Rider Nijitsu! *'Kamen Rider Energy': Kamen Rider Energy! *'Kamen Rider Fire': Kamen Rider Fire! *'Kamen Rider Lightning': Kamen Rider Lightning! *'Kamen Rider Earth': Kamen Rider Earth! *'Kamen Rider Ice': Kamen Rider Ice! *'Kamen Rider Water': Kamen Rider Water! *'Kamen Rider Amber': Kamen Rider Amber! *'Kamen Rider Phantom': Kamen Rider Phantom! *'Kamen Rider Reboot': Kamen Rider Reboot! *'Kamen Rider Air': Kamen Rider Air! *'Kamen Rider Predator Knight': Kamen Rider Predator Knight! *'Kamen Rider Proto-Predator': Kamen Rider Proto-Predator! *'Kamen Rider Predator Neo': Kamen Rider Predator Neo! *'Kamen Rider Doctor': Kamen Rider Doctor! *'Kamen Rider Nurse': Kamen Rider Nurse! *'Aka-Rider': Aka-Rider! *'Ao-Rider': Ao-Rider! *'Ki-Rider': Ki-Rider! *'Momo-Rider': Momo-Rider! *'Mido-Rider': Mido-Rider! *'Shiro-Rider': Shiro-Rider! *'Kuro-Rider': Kuro-Rider! *'Hai-Rider': Hai-Rider! *'Mura-Rider': Mura-Rider! *'Tou-Rider': Tou-Rider! *'Mizu-Rider': Mizu-Rider! *'Gin-Rider': Gin-Rider! *'Shinku-Rider': Shinku-Rider! *'Kaigun-Rider': Kaigun-Rider! *'Sorairo-Rider': Sorairo-Rider! *'Aka-Rider': Kamen Sentai... *'Goriders': Gorider! *'Kamen Rider Ichigou': Kamen Rider Ichigou! *'Kamen Rider Nigou': Kamen Rider Nigou! *'Kamen Rider V3': V3! *'Riderman': Riderman! *'Kamen Rider X': Kamen Rider X! *'Kamen Rider Amazon': A-ma-zon! *'Kamen Rider Stronger': Kamen Rider Stronger! *'Skyrider': Skyrider! *'Kamen Rider Super-1': Kamen Rider Super-1! *'Kamen Rider ZX': Kamen Rider ZX! *'Kamen Rider Black': Kamen Rider Black! *'Kamen Rider Black RX': Kamen Rider Black RX! *'Kamen Rider Shin': Kamen Rider Shin! *'Kamen Rider ZO': Kamen Rider ZO! *'Kamen Rider J': Kamen Rider J! *'Kamen Rider Kuuga': Kamen Rider Kuuga! *'Kamen Rider Agito': Kamen Rider Agito! *'Kamen Rider Ryuki': Kamen Rider Ryuki! *'Kamen Rider Faiz': Kamen Rider Faiz! *'Kamen Rider Blade': Kamen Rider Blade! *'Kamen Rider Hibiki': Kamen Rider Hibiki! *'Kamen Rider Kabuto': Kamen Rider Kabuto! *'Kamen Rider Den-O Sword, Rod, Ax, Gun, Wing and Liner Forms': Kamen Rider Den-O! *'Kamen Rider Kiva': Kamen Rider Kiva! *'Kamen Rider Decade': Kamen Rider Decade! *'Kamen Rider W': Kamen Rider W! *'Kamen Rider OOO': Kamen Rider OOO! *'Kamen Rider Fourze': Space is here! Kamen Rider Fourze! Let's settle this man-to-man! *'Kamen Rider Wizard': Kamen Rider Wizard! *'Kamen Rider Gaim': Kamen Rider Gaim! *'Kamen Rider Drive': Kamen Rider... Drive! *'Kamen Rider Ghost': Commecting the hrats of the luminaries! Kamen Rider Ghost! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Omega': Kamen Rider Amazon Omega! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha': Kamen Rider Amazon Alpha! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma': Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma! *'Kamen Rider Amazon Neo': Kamen Rider Amazon Neo! *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': Kamen Rider Ex-Aid! Level 2! *'Kamen Rider Brave': Kamen Rider Brave! *'Kamen Rider Snipe': Kamen Rider Snipe! *'Kamen Rider Lazer': Kamen Rider Lazer! *'Kamen Rider Genm': Kamen Rider Genm, Level X! *'Kamen Rider Para-DX': Kamen Rider Para-DX, Level 99! *'Ride Player': Over the resurrection of many people, I volunteered to risk my life for them. My name is Ride Player Haima. Advent! *'Kamen Rider Poppy': Kamen Rider... Poppy! *'Ride-Player Nico': Transcendent! Strongest! Genius! Ride-Player... Nico, sanjou! *'Ninja-Player': I'm the Ninja-Player. *'Akarenger': Akarenger! *'Aorenger': Aorenger! *'Kirenger': Kirenger! *'Momorenger': Momorenger! *'Midorenger': Midorenger! *'Akarenger': The Five Assembled... *'Gorengers': Gorenger! *'VulEagle': Vul Eagle! *'VulShark': Vul Shark! *'VulPanther': Vul Panther! *'Vul Eagle': Let's Shine! Taiyou Sentai... *'Sun Vulcan': Sun Vulcan! *'Red Falcon': Red Falcon! *'Yellow Lion': Yellow Lion! *'Blue Dolphin': Blue Dolphin! *'Black Bison': Black Bison! *'Green Sai': Green Sai! *'Red Falcon': Choujuu Sentai... *'Livemen': Liveman! *'Red Hawk': Red Hawk! *'Black Condor': Black Condor! *'Yellow Owl': Yellow Owl! *'White Swan': White Swan! *'Blue Swallow': Blue Swallow! *'Red Hawk': Choujin Sentai... *'Jetmen': Jetman! *'Ninja Red': Ninja Red, Sasuke! *'Ninja White': Ninja White, Tsuruhime! *'Ninja Blue': Ninja Blue, Saizou! *'Ninja Yellow': Ninja Yellow, Seikai! *'Ninja Black': Ninja Black, Jiraiya! *'Ninja Red': We Hide from People and Cut Down Evil! *'Kakurangers': Ninja Sentai Kakuranger kenzan! *'GingaRed': GingaRed! (GingaLeon roars) Ryouma! *'GingaGreen': GingaGreen! (Gingalcon screeches) Hayate! *'GingaBlue': GingaBlue! (Gingarilla growls) Gouki! *'GingaYellow': GingaYellow! (Gingaverick howls) Hikaru! *'GingaPink': GingaPink! (Gingat yowls) Saya! *'BullBlack': Kurokishi... Hyuuga! *'GingaRed': Piercing the galaxy with the legendary blades! Seijuu Sentai.... *'Gingamen': Gingaman! *'GaoRed': The Blazing Lion! GaoRed! *'GaoYellow': The Noble Eagle! GaoYellow! *'GaoBlue': The Surging Shark! GaoBlue! *'GaoBlack': The Iron Bison! GaoBlack! *'GaoWhite': The Belle Tiger! GaoWhite! *'GaoSilver': The Sparkling Silver Wolf! GaoSilver! *'GaoRed': Where there is life, there is a roar of justice! Hyakujuu Sentai... *'Gaorangers': Gaoranger! *'HurricaneRed': The Wind Howls, the Sky Rages! Sky Ninja! HurricaneRed! *'HurricaneBlue': The Water Rolls, the Waves Jump! Water Ninja! HurricaneBlue! *'HurricaneYellow': The Earth Shakes, the Flowers Sing! Land Ninja! HurricaneYellow! *'HurricaneRed': Unknown to the people... *'HurricaneBlue': Unknown to the world... *'HurricaneYellow': We Become Shadows to Strike at Evil! *'HurricaneRed': Ninpuu Sentai... *'Hurricangers': Hurricanger! Ah sanjou~ *'KabutoRaiger': Crimson Lighting. Horned Ninja, KabutoRaiger! *'KuwagaRaiger': Azure thunderclap. Fanged Ninja, KuwagaRaiger! *'KabutoRaiger': Facing the shadows, Slicing the shadows... *'KuwagaRaiger': Facing the light, Slicing the light! *'Gouraigers': Denkou Sekka Gouraiger kenzan! *'Shurikenger': I am Ninja of Ninja! The Green Light Bullet, Tenkuu Ninja Shurikenger sanjou! *'GekiRed': In my body flows infinite energy! 'Unbreakable Body!' GekiRed! *'GekiYellow': Diligence day by day, to refine my heart! 'Honest Heart!' GekiYellow! *'GekiBlue': The great flower colored with technique! 'Fantastic Technique!' GekiBlue! *'GekiViolet': Excitement, my style, to the limits of my will! 'Iron Will' GekiViolet! *'GekiChopper': Regine ability, the future at open by one's self. 'Amazing Ability!' GekiChopper! *'Kurojishi Rio': As purely fierce as a lion, as powerful as a lion. The one who will obliterate the Evil Alliance, I am the Black Lion Rio. *'Mele': For Lord Rio's love I live, for Lord Rio's love I fight as his love warrior. Rinjuu Chameleon-Ken Mistress, Mele. *'Gekirangers': Our blazing geki is the proof of justice! Juken Sentai... Gekiranger! *'Red Buster': Red Buster! *'Blue Buster': Blue Buster! *'Yellow Buster': Yellow Buster! *'Beet Buster': Beet Buster! *'Stag Buster': Stag Buster! *'Red Buster': Tokumei Sentai... *'Go-Busters': Go-Busters! *'MidoNinger': The Fierce Full Moon! MidoNinger! *'StarNinger': The Colourful Star! StarNinger! *'MomoNinger': Quivering Mist! MomoNinger! *'ShiroNinger': Flaking Wind Flower! ShiroNinger! *'KiNinger': Sparkling Calm! KiNinger! *'AoNinger': Rumbling Cloud! AoNinger! *'Future AkaNinger': Today's Sunny Day! *'AkaNinger': A splendid rampage! *'Whirlwind AkaNinger': The Slicing Gale! *'Elder AkaNinger': The Ever-shining Sun! *'Elder AkaNinger, Future AkaNinger, AkaNinger and Whirlwind AkaNinger': AkaNinger! *'AkaNinger': We are shinobi, but we will not hide! *'StarNinger': We are shinobi, but we party all night! *'Ninningers': Shuriken Sentai Ninninger! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Monarch of the Open Skies! ZyuohEagle! *'Zyuoh Shark': Monarch of the Wild Seas! ZyuohShark! *'Zyuoh Lion': Monarch of the Savannah! ZyuohLion! *'Zyuoh Elephant': Monarch of the Deep Forests! ZyuohElephant! *'Zyuoh Tiger': Monarch of the Snowy Plains! ZyuohTiger! *'Zyuoh The World': Monarch of the Earth! ZyuohTheWorld! *'Zyuoh Eagle': Doubutsu Sentai... *'Zyuohgers': Zyuohger! *'Shishi Red': Superstar, Shishi Red! *'Sasori Orange': Poison Star, Sasori Orange! *'Ookami Blue': Beast Star, Ookami Blue! *'Tenbin Gold': Trick Star, Tenbin Gold! *'Oushi Black': Ring Star, Oushi Black! *'Hebitsukai Silver': Silent Star, Hebitsukai Silver! *'Chamaeleon Green': Shinobi Star, Chamaeleon Green! *'Washi Pink': Speed Star, Washi Pink! *'Kajiki Yellow': Food Mei-Star, Kajiki Yellow! *'Ryu Violet': Fire Star, Ryu Violet! *'Ryu Commander': Dragon Master, Ryu Commander! *'Koguma Skyblue': Big Star, Koguma Skyblue! *'Houou Soldier': Space Bu-Star, Houou Soldier! *'Shishi Red': The ultimate... *'Kyurangers': ...saviors! Uchuu Sentai... Kyuranger! *'Goriders, Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Metal Heroes': We are... Super Heroes! *'Warz Gill': Attack! *'Kamen Rider U.S.A. #1, Aka-Rider, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Shishi Red and Gavans': Let's go! *(GoRiders, Kamen Riders, Super Sentais and Ghost Shocker are fighting each other) *(Scene goes to Ex-Aid Riders vs. *'Kamen Rider Snipe': They seem to be genuine. *'Kamen Rider Lazer': Yeah. *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': We'll show you how a genius gamer plays! *'Kamen Rider Lazer': Well then, let's try this out now. *'Gamer Drivers': Gachan! *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': Super Mario! Mario's adventures in the fictional Mushroom Kingdom, usually with Mario as the player character. He is usually joined by his brother, Luigi, and occasionally by other members of the Mario cast. As in platform video games, the player runs and jumps across platforms and atop enemies in themed levels. The games have simple plots, typically with Mario rescuing the kidnapped Princess Peach from the primary antagonist, Bowser. *'Kamen Rider Brave': Link. He often travels through Hyrule, defeating creatures, evil forces, and the series' primary antagonist, Ganon, while attempting to save Princess Zelda and Hyrule. To defeat Ganon, Link usually requires the mystic Master Sword and Light Arrows, or a similar legendary weapon, obtained after many trials and battles. In the course of his journey he will typically acquire various other magical objects or items, including musical instruments and weaponry. *'Kamen Rider Snipe': Let me try this! Sonic. Whose peaceful life is often interrupted by the series' main antagonist, Doctor Eggman. Typically, Sonic—usually along with some of his friends, such as Tails, Amy, and Knuckles—must stop Eggman and foil any plans of world domination. *'Kamen Rider Lazer': Well then, let's try this out now. Yoshi's Island. The game casts players as Yoshi as he escorts Baby Mario through 48 levels in order to reunite him with his brother Luigi, who had been kidnapped by Baby Bowser's minions. Yoshi runs and jumps to reach the end of the level while solving puzzles and collecting items. *'Super Mario Gashat': Super Mario! *'Link Gashat': Link! *'Sonic Gashat': Sonic! *'Yoshi's Island Gashat': Yoshi's Island! *'Gamer Drivers': Gashatto! *'Kamen Rider Lazer': Here I go! *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid': Let's do this! Dai Henshin! *'Gamer Drivers': Gachan! Level Up! Muccha game! What's your name?! Its a-me.. Mario! Link! Sonic! Running at the wind! Supersonic speed! Fastest Hedgehooooog! PASSING THE TORCH! PROTECTING THE CHILD! HOW IT ALL BEGAN, AT YOSHI'S ISLAND! *(Kamen Rider Ex-Aid, Kamen Rider Brave, Kamen Rider Snipe and Kamen Rider Lazer transform into Mario Action Gamer, Link Action Gamer, Sonic Action Gamer and Yoshi's Island Action Gamer) *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Mario Action Gamer': Alright! Let's go! *'Gamer Drivers': Stage Select! *'Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Mario Action Gamer': Now, let's finish this! * * * * * *(Scene goes to Kyurangers vs. *(Scene goes to Kakurangers, Hurricangers and Ninningers vs. Flowery Kunoichi Team, Dark Ninningers and Neo Ninningers) *(Scene goes to Shinkengers vs. Gedou Shinkengers) * * * * * * * * *'Shishi Red': Let's go! Kyutama Gattai! *'Ryu Commander': Let's try it! *'Houou Soldier': Well. No other choice, then. *'Seiza Blaster and Ryutsueder': Seiza Docking! *'Houou Blade': C'mon the Docking! *(Shishi Voyager, Ookami Voyager, Hebitsukai Voyager, Chameleon Voyager and Kajiki Voyager combine into KyurenOh) *(Ryu Voyager, Tenbin Voyager and Kuma Voyager combine into RyuTeiOh) *(Houou Voyager and Houou Station combine into Gigant HouOh) *'Mecha Voice': KyurenOh! RyuTeiOh! Gigant HouOh! *'Shishi Red': Alright, lucky! *'Ryu Commander': It seems like the dragon has gained its wings. *(-Next Scene: